Twenty Truths of Kyuubi
by dragonofflame
Summary: Just twenty odd truths of Kyuubi and a bit of crossing over. Nothing More nothing less


Twenty Truths of Kyuubi

1. Kyuubi never considered being sealed into the blond brat a loss against the other blond brat, he considered it a tie. After all the older blond was dead and she was alive if sealed.

2. Whenever Kyuubi has to use pronouns for himself she alternates between genders. He does this because kitsune are what they want to be.

3. Kyuubi can't seduce anything to save her "eternally damned soul" as one aggravatingly strong priest put it. He always messes up what techniques work on which genders.

4. To her eternal shame Kyuubi can't use any of a kitsune's powers besides shape-shifting and that gets shaky sometimes. So to compensate he simply used raw youki to obliterate anything that pissed her off too much. Or anything that happened to be the general area if it was that time of the month in that gender.

5. Every demon is said to be dominated by one single sin, and many think that his is Wrath or Maybe Pride. Kyuubi's dominating Sin however is Envy. She Envied other kitsune for the abilities that came so damn easy to them, he Envied her companions the rest of the Nine for having command over the elements. And above all he Envied that Bastard for being able to face a slow painful death with a fucking smile on his cocky face.

6. Kyuubi became Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of all kitsune out of spite.

7. She did it to spite his parents for saying that she could never match his older brother Yoko, well he only got five tails, she got Nine and his parents only had six.

8. Kyuubi despite the various outcomes of her numerous battles would say that he has been beaten only once. That infuriating Bastard whose only demonic features would be pointy fucking ears was the only one to beat her. He would say that because that Bastard was the only one who didn't die, pass out,or be crippled in the attempt. That Bastard walked out with only a scared cheek.

9. Kyuubi didn't do the decision making for the Nine, she didn't even get that many good ideas besides wing it, something him and her host had in common, Sanbi and Shukaku who did most of the decision making 'cause they were the smart ones.

10. Kyuubi's most embarrassing moment was when he tried flirting with the Lord of the West and was shot down for a human.

11. Kyuubi hates horror movies. Simply because the killing is too boring.

12. Kyuubi likes Manda. He never teased her when they where growing up together. Their friendship exploded violently when he killed Manda's favorite frog

13. Kyuubi was never happier in all her time sealed in the blond brat as when he decided that he didn't need his power anymore.

14. Kyuubi may not have been a good kitsune but she did horde his treasures like a dragon hordes gold and power was her most treasured possession.

15. Kyuubi has mixed feelings about Uchiha Madara, on one hand the red eyed bastard turned him into a pet and for that he would tear him kill him, tear him limb form limb and eat him not necessarily in that order, on the other if he were a demon Kyuubi would have no problems buying him a drink and proposing to him, not necessarily in that order.

16. Kyuubi is not that powerful of a demon, sure she ranks in the top thirties or something but its all relative, he will never forget that Bastard's fucking overwhelming power, the world deep weight of his killing intent or the careless easy he produce attacks she just couldn't match.

17. Kyuubi loves listening to all the different stories mortals come up with about him and her companions, his favorite one is that they are incarnations of nature's wrath

18. Kyuubi hates the rabbits, they never are enough, the fur gets caught in her teeth, and they are revoltingly cute.

19. Mortals would probably freak out if they learned that the only time the Nine ever had one unanimous decision was to run like all hell. Some demons had gotten together and killed the Bastard's son's wife and kid and mailed the remains to him. They tore open a portal and with out any consideration for were it could lead and just barely avoided the coming genocide that was committed.

20. When they finally got up the courage to return to the Makai after nearly a Three thousand years all they saw was a burned ruin and an endless sea of white sand. Toushin are called War Gods for a reason Kyuubi reflected, as once again he fought some new enemies. They were souls dressed in odd black outfits with strange swords that called her and his companions Vasto Lorde.

A/N: I don't even know where some of this came from. I have know idea what I was talking about and I don't even know why I am posting this but I am. About Kyuubi not being a good kitsune, you would think that Kyuubi would display more of the abilities that show up in Japanese folklore but what we have been shown runs contrary to that so eh. By the way can anyone guess who the Bastard is?

PS: Had to re-post this due to some stupid glich


End file.
